Tweek's Rise To The Track
by Bluebird-RGT
Summary: This fanfic was actually made from a plot meme (though the plot was made by Chey). I liked the idea so I decided to go with it. Ever since then, I wanted to continue this fic for my own reasons. This is also a Creek fanfic by chance, and I'll update this often if it has enough support. Thanks for reading, by the way!
1. Chapter 1-Laguna Seca

Tweek's Rise to the Track-Chapter 1: Laguna Seca

It was a normal day in South Park. The kids just get up and head to school, but something was amiss. After the start of the class, Mr. Garrison suspected that Craig and Tweek are missing. Stan was also missing, but then, Principal Victoria told him he took an early leave..

"Class, where are Craig and Tweek?" He asked. "They went to California a week ago, Mr. Garrison." Clyde answered. "California? Why would they go there? Are they up to something again?" Garrison responded. "N-no, s-sir, they are r-r-racing in M-m-monterey. T-they g-got a s-scheduled race t-there." Jimmy answered.

"Ah well, I guess I'll have to mark them absent then." Garrison said and wrote on his attendance sheet, and marked them absent. Kyle asked Clyde and Jimmy, aside from the scheduled race, "What racetrack will those two race in? I swear, I know Craig has done this before, but Tweek, its the first time I've seen him do this."

"T-the b-boys are r-r-racing in L-Laguna.. S-seca. Y-you know, w-with the c-c-c-corkscrew in it." Jimmy answered. "Laguna Seca? Are you serious? That damn corkscrew turn s gonna kill Tweek!" Kyle said, concerned about Tweek. "Don t worry, Kyle. It won't end up like that, right.. Clyde?" Token said. "Y-yeah. Sorta. Just chill and let the two do their thing."

Then, Kenny noticed that Stan is gone too. "Mmmph, mmph, mph mph!" (Kyle, Stan isn't here too!) He muttered. "What? Stan too? Ah well, I guess there's nothing bad they could do at Laguna Seca.." Kyle replied. At that time, Cartman overheard the convo. "Hah, they ll probably crash." He said, mocking them. "Shut up, fatass! They won t even try crashing into each other!" Kyle said in disgust. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that, you Jew fucktard?" Cartman fought back.

"Oh boy, those three are racing in Laguna Seca and they didn't tell us? If they did race, who s gonna win? But what if.. they crash? Oh hamburgers!" Butters panicked. "Look, they won t crash.. well, maybe except for Tweek.. he s still a rookie to this." Kyle said to him. "B-but, racing is dangerous! Those three could get hurt!" Butters even showed concern. Kyle, not taking any more of this, sighed.

"Wendy, did you hear that? The rumors are true, those three are racecar drivers!" Bebe said, joining along. "Yeah.. but, Stan.. he didn't tell me he would participate.." Wendy said. "I think he ll win! So, what are you gonna do then if he does win, Wendy?" Bebe asked jokingly. "Ugh, shut up, Bebe! Its as if he can stand a chance against Craig.." Wendy said.

Mr. Garrison heard everyone talking about the three, and had to stop them since its about to get out of hand. "Alright class, just calm down. I'm sure they ll be fine. Well, minus that corkscrew turn.. so let s just continue to our lesson, shall we?" He said and the class stopped talking and continued on to the lessons.  
And now we go to Laguna Seca to see the boys race along with some other racers.

"Oh man, oh man.. this is too much pressure! I've done racing before, but not in this track! Agh!" Tweek said, behind the wheel of a Toyota Supra. Craig, who, in turn, is behind the wheel of a Dodge Viper, sighed because he is sure to win, obviously. He is on pole position since of course, he got the fastest time during qualifying. Tweek was at last place.

Every time Tweek races in a new course, he gets baffled and loses focus every time he tries to go through it for the first time. Worse, he keeps crashing at the corkscrew turn, which is the cause why he is last place, and proves why he's still a rookie.

When the starting flag is raised, everyone in the lineup is readying themselves for the race. It would last 10 laps, and a prize of $10,000 is given to the first place racer. Craig would take the prize for sure.

After the green flag finally got waved in front of the racers, all of them rushed quickly throughout the course. However, Tweek is approaching slower that the rest of the pack.

Luckily, Tweek didn't cause any problems, especially on the corkscrew turn, because he was too slow. The only problem is the other racers lapping him during the race, because he could go out of control at any moment. This lasted on for 8 laps.

On Craig's final lap, he is already far ahead from the pack and is sure to get the grand prize. And then.. it happened.

As Craig approached the corkscrew turn, and overtook Tweek before doing so, by surprise, Tweek tailgated him and rammed Craig before the turn. The impact of the crash is so powerful that it forced Craig to fail the turn and crash to a wheel wall, and then to a concrete barrier. His Viper got totaled, and the crash even broke his legs and his left arm.

Tweek was also affected by the impact. The front area of his Supra is severely damaged. But what s worse is the engine completely obliterated during the crash. Luckily, he only suffered bruises since the airbags activated when he crashed. Both cars were, luckily, on the sand that surrounded the track, but this didn t stop a yellow flag to delay the race.

Tweek knew that he crashed into Craig, so with no hesitation, he gets out from his wrecked Supra and tries to assist Craig. "Craig! Craig! I m sorry, I m sorry, I m sorry! Hang on man, I'll get you out of here! Agh!" He said, rushing to him. Craig was unconscious, but he is breathing. Tweek opens the door of Craig s Viper to let him out.

He slowly-and carefully carries him out from the Viper's interior. He later put him into the sand flat as he waits for help to arrive.

An ambulance came in and with the help of the fellow race marshals of the course, carefully lifted Craig to the ambulance. As Tweek looked at him, he had nothing to say but blame himself. "I-I m sorry Craig.. I m really.. really sorry.. I shouldn't have done that.." He said, weeping. He had to ride with Craig to the hospital too.

As a result, they are out of the race once their cars are removed from the track, and another racer took the prize.

Tweek later looked at the podium, and was shocked to see who won. "S-Stan? How did he even participate? Agh! I don't know how! Its too much pressure! He said, looking at Stan who won the grand prize." His car, a Mitsubishi Lancer E9, is parked in the winner s circle.

Stan Marsh was actually involved in the race. Yesterday, after class, Stan somehow managed to tell Principal Victoria personally about the race and why he needed to go there. Of course, he needed Randy and Sharon's permission. And those two allowed him to do so, and sent in a letter that made her let Stan participate in the race in Monterey, California. He didn't tell Kyle and Kenny due to the fact they would stop him from participating in the race. Cartman, of course, he knew that he won't give a damn about it.

The two were forced to stay in Hell's Pass Hospital, and the trip was really long.

No one knows for sure what will happen to Craig or Tweek now..

(to be continued)  
(fun fact is that I had to look up for a good racetrack that should be a perfect venue for the race here)


	2. Chapter 2-Race Aftermath

Tweek and Craig still stayed at Hell's Pass hospital. At that time, class was already over, and it will be soon when the local news hears of the Laguna Seca incident that ended up the both of them in the hospital, and air the event on TV.

For what happened to their cars, they were towed back to South Park and will be repaired.

Tweek knew that it was his fault, so he blamed himself. But not only that, Craig is still unconscious, along with his left arm and both of his legs hanging up from the bed to prevent more damage. Tweek, filled with sympathy towards Craig, holds his right hand, and he moved Craig's middle finger as if he knows what will happen next. The thought of Craig saying "Fuck you, Tweek.." echoed in his mind.

Back in school, everyone wanted to know who won the race. However, Mr. Garrison received a text from Stan, who is the race winner. "Dear Mr. Garrison, I want to tell you personally that I won the race. I didn't want to tell any of my classmates because they would try and stop me. So please, when I get back to South Park, don't mention this to anyone in the class except the fellow faculty. I'll be back on midnight." The text read.

Mr. Garrison managed to text him back. "Congratulations on your win. But, are you really sure you don't want anyone in your class to know? You could have used this opportunity to be popular, ya know?" He texted to Stan.

Even after class, everyone was curious who won the race. They knew that the race can't last that long. Kyle and Kenny wanted to know who would win first place. "At this time, the race at Laguna Seca is already over.. I'm sure Craig's gonna win again." Kyle said. "Mmph, mph mph?" (Well, who knows?) Kenny muttered. "Trust me, Craig's doing this racing thing for a long time now. But I'm worried about Tweek. He's still fresh in this stuff, you know?" Kyle responds. "Mph, mph mmph mmph mmphh." (I think he's doing fine, Kyle.) Kenny responded again. Little did they know that Stan actually won. But will they know?

Wendy on the other hand, is hoping that Stan is alright. She already knows how risky the race is, with a chance of him crashing. "Stan, you'd better be alright." She thought. Later, Bebe and Red somehow teased her a bit. "So, is your boyfriend coming back?" Bebe said? "Bebe, I told you, don't tease me." Wendy said, growing even more concerned. "Come on, Wendy. Who knows, Stan could be the winner!" Red said secondly. "Red.. trust me. You've seen how serious Craig is in racing, right?" Wendy replied. "Wendy, just cheer up. Look, nothing bad's gonna happen." Bebe said, convincing her. Wendy sighed and just admitted that Bebe's prediction is right. The girls later went home.

Clyde and Token somehow received a call from Tweek. "C-Clyde, Token, can you come over at the hospital right now? Its bad news, man! Craig's in a s-severe condition right now, and I don't know if he'll wake up! Its too much pressure man!" Tweek said on his phone. "What? He crashed? That's impossible!" Clyde replied. "Yeah! And well, its my fault, I crashed into him! I don't know, man, I didn't wanna say it but I don't want to feel guilty! Agggh!" Tweek said.

"Tweek.. you.. piece.. of crap.." Clyde said, pissed when he heard that he was the one responsible for what happened to Craig. "Let me talk to him, Clyde." Token said. Clyde later handed his phone to Token. "Tweek, look, everything's gonna be okay.. just stay there until we get to the hospital!" Token said. "Please, hurry, you guys! I can't stand to lose him, Agh!" Tweek said and hung up. Clyde and Token later immediately rushed to the hospital.

While Tweek waits for them, he stood next to the unconscious Craig. He later hugs him on the right side, and hopes that Craig will forgive him. He somehow kissed him on the cheek, because he felt as if the kiss would wake him up.

Later that night, everyone went home with the exception of Clyde and Token who went to Hell's Pass hospital to comfort Tweek and Craig.

"Craig.. are you okay?" Token said. Craig is still unconscious. He would probably wake up on the next day because of the intense pain that affected him. "Tweek.. you.. goddamn bastard!" Clyde lashed at Tweek. He knew that Tweek has to pay for what he did to Craig, so he tries to punch him. Token didn't want the situation to escalate, so he tries to calm Clyde down. "Clyde! Don't try to do this! Hurting Tweek is not gonna solve anything!" Token screamed while pulling Clyde's left arm back.

"B-but.. Tweek.. I can't let Craig suffer because of him!" Clyde said, being tugged by Token. "Look, I know that Tweek is the one to blame, but hurting him isn't gonna help either, alright?" Token replied, hoping to convince him. Clyde later sighed, and stopped his attempt to hurt Tweek. He turned his back on him and went outside the hospital room. He sits down on a bench nearby and grabs some water from the water dispenser next to it.

Tweek later cries and went to his bed. He didn't want this to happen at all. The room has two beds and Craig never left his bed, due to the fact that he's still unconscious. Token later approaches Tweek and forgives him. "It may be your fault, but its not intentional. I know you like doing stuff with Craig, so its just an accident. Cheer up, Tweek." Token said and pats him. "Token.. thank.. you.. I never wanted to hurt Craig at all.." Tweek said, weeping and wiping his left eye.

Afterwards, Token wanted to stay in the hospital room for now. Luckily, even if visiting hours are over, the friends of the patient/s can stay overnight. Clyde later returns, and when Token told him to stay in the room with him, he reluctantly agreed. Clyde still gave Tweek a bad face, but he remembered what Token said, fighting him won't solve anything. They later slept on Tweek's bed, which was actually wider than Craig's.

But while everyone is asleep, Stan finally arrives at South Park, but there's a problem. The engine of his Lancer is loud, and if he screws up, he'll end up waking up Kyle and Kenny while they are sleeping, and considering these two would stop his racing career, he doesn't want that to happen.

So he tries to navigate through the silent town carefully in his Lancer E9, hoping that he would park it inside the garage of his house before the two would notice..

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3-Stan's Midnight Rush

Chapter 3-Stan's Midnight Rush

It was still midnight, as Stan struggles to keep his win a secret from the rest, except his parents, and Shelly. He continues heading to his home, which shouldn't be hard. But parking the Lancer, on the other hand, is. Because the engine is loud to wake anyone up. And Kyle and Kenny's houses are nearby, too.

"I swear, if Kyle and Kenny hear me, its over.." Stan said, slowly making his way home. Luckily he's silent for now, as he drives past the school, the small business buildings and restaurants, and Stark's Pond. "So far so good.." Stan whispered as he continues driving.

Back at the hospital, Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token slept humbly. But suddenly, Tweek had a bad dream. It was the fate of his Supra and Craig's Viper. It ended up in the two cars getting scrapped. The pressure in the dream made him wake up, and looked to the left, and the right, quickly, as if he was panicking.

Token later noticed Tweek gasping, and woke up as well afterwards. "Tweek, what's wrong?" Token asked. "Our.. cars. I have a feeling they would be scrapped, and it would be my fault too! Aggghhh!" Tweek said, venting. Token knew that the cars were important to them. "I'll try to buy them back. Its not that hard to find them.." Token said.

"You-you don't understand, Token! They're still in Monterey!" Tweek panics. "I don't know if they will be repaired! And Craig's car is.. more important than mine!" He panicked even more. "Tweek, I'm sure the people there will fix them, don't worry." Token said. "They'll probably be back here by tomorrow." Token may be right, because usually, cars that were wrecked at Laguna Seca races are repaired for free regardless of position. Currently, Craig's Viper and Tweek's Supra are still under repair.

"Y-you're right. S-sorry, Token.. I was just too.. concerned." Tweek said. "No prob, pal. Let's all go back to sleep." Token replied, and lied down. Tweek did the same, and slept afterwards with him and Clyde.

Back in the open roads of South Park, Stan made it in the neighborhood. "I'm nearly there, I just need to- crap!" Something's wrong. He thought that Kyle was sleeping, but there he is, outside from his house. "What? Kyle's still awake? Now how am I supposed to avoid him without him knowing me, and my Lancer.." Stan said, worried.

"Ike, where did you lose your toy?" Kyle asked. Ike babbled, but Kyle knew that he was referring to the backyard. The two later headed there. But Stan isn't taking any chances. "Even if he's gone, he's still awake.. now what.." He thought to himself. In the process, he reverses slowly, being careful not to hit anything. He later ends up near the intersection of the neighborhood, which should be far enough to avoid getting spotted by Kyle.

However, Stan has an idea. He calls his dad over the phone. "Dad, hello?" He said, calling with his cellphone. "Stan? Where are you? Shouldn't you be here by now? We've got a party for you!" Randy said in response. "I know, but.. wait, you said a party? Thanks, dad!" Stan said, happy about the party.

"So, what's the problem, Stan? You're acting like you're in a hurry, son.." Randy said to him, after noticing his hesitation. "Its Kyle.. can you ask.. his dad to bring him back inside to his house?" Stan requested. "Well, alright, I'll talk to Gerald. Are you sure about this, not telling him?" Randy said. "Yeah, I'm sure, dad." Stan said with no hesitation.

Randy later calls Gerald, as requested. "Hey, Ger.. mind if you.. can bring your son inside?" He asked. "Randy? Well, sure. But why do you ask?" Gerald responds. "Well, Stan didn't want Kyle to see him personally." Randy said. "Is he hiding something? I would want to know before doing so, Randy." Gerald said, demanding him. Randy has to tell the truth.

"Okay.. look, remember that race in Monterey?" Randy said. "Laguna Seca? The 10-lap race? Yeah. Why?" Gerald responds. "Well, Stan won. And he doesn't want Kyle to know about it." Randy said in reply. "Whoa, really? You didn't tell me about this! I'll go tuck Kyle and Ike into bed, you should have told me earlier, Randy!" Gerald said, happy about Stan winning. "Oh, and.. mind if I can come to the party? I know you're hosting one." Gerald said. "Sure, Gerald. Just do your thing first." Randy answered. "Alright. Wait here." Gerald said, and hanged up.

Gerald decided to do Randy's request. He went outside after the call, and searched for Kyle and Ike. They are in the backyard, looking for Ike's toy car. He went there, and found them. "Hey, you two, why are you still awake?" Gerald asked. "Dad, Ike lost his toy car." Kyle responds. "Toy car.. wait.." Gerald helps in looking for the toy. Along with Kyle and Ike, they join the search too.

They scouted the entire backyard. But it was nowhere, the toy car is not in the backyard, until Kyle spotted something on his dad's back left pocket. "Dad, what's that in your pocket?" Kyle asked. "Hmm?" Gerald said and checked it. And there it is, the toy car Ike is looking for. "Sorry, didn't know the toy's with me. Here you go, Ike." Gerald headed over to Ike and gave the toy to him. Ike babbled happily. "Well, we should go to sleep now. Time for you two to go to bed." Gerald replied. Kyle and Ike had to agree, so they went back in the house. Gerald tucked Ike in first, after that, he went back to Kyle.

"Well, I guess you did help your brother.. so I'll let you get off the hook this time for staying up late." Gerald said to Kyle. "No prob, dad. I just had to help him." Kyle said. He later covered himself with the blanket, and slept. Just in case, after Kyle is asleep, Gerald put some earplugs on his ears, to ensure he won't hear Stan's Lancer.

The deed is done for Gerald as he informs Randy by a phone call that Kyle is sleeping now. With that in mind, Randy called Stan and gave him the all-clear, by calling him by a cellphone as well.

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot." Stan said, happily as he now drives home. Randy, preparing for him, opened the garage door to park the Lancer E9 in. Sharon and Shelly are waiting for him as well, inside the house.

Stan parks the Lancer with no problems. He later checks the engine by revving it a bit, which would wake up Kyle, if he didn't have the earplugs on. He turns it off, and gets out of the car to celebrate and tell his dad about his win.

"I did it, Dad!" He said, greeted by Randy. "Well done, Stan! Let's go, we have a party waiting for you!" Randy said happily. Gerald also visited them. "Hey, can I join in?" He asked. "Well, its up to Stan, so what will it be then, sport?" Randy asked him. "Sure. I think I should thank you.. for not letting Kyle know about this." Stan said, looking at Gerald with much thought. "Well, I do understand, but we'll talk about it later. Let's party for now, shall we?" Gerald said, going inside.

Stan later follows, and parties with his family. Sharon congratulated him as well, and for Shelly, she only had to thank him. "Not bad for a turd like you to win that. You're alright." She said in a kind manner. "Thanks.. sis. Well, I think this won't last long.. I'll just enjoy the party." Stan replied and partied with the rest.

Stan finally makes it back home, but.. somehow.. someone heard his Lancer.. and its not Kyle.  



	4. Chapter 4-Party Now, Say Sorry Later

Chapter 4-Party Now, Say Sorry Later

South Park is covered under the night sky as Stan celebrated with his family (plus Gerald) because of his win in the aforementioned Laguna Seca race. Prior to this, he remembered the crash, which involved Tweek tailgating Craig at high speed before the corkscrew turn. This made him feel sorry for the both of them, but he can't change what happened there now.

The celebration hosted a lot of food. In the kitchen, Randy bought the following; a huge bucket of KFC, a box of french fries, a medium box of chicken pops and some fried rice.

Everyone ate the food with delight in the Marsh family kitchen. Stan got most of the food though. He ate light on the way back home from California, drinking water and eating fries along the journey.

After that, Stan talked about the win. But knowing Gerald is in the house, he would tell Kyle, and this would be bad. Stan asks Gerald to leave, but Gerald wants to know why.

"Stan, why?" Gerald asked. "Because.. I don't want Kyle to know about this. If he does, he... will stop me." Stan said, sighing. "Look, Stan.. I know how this is a big deal to you. But still, why would he stop you? You two are best friends." Gerald said in response. "Because.. he would be the one most concerned about this. Wendy even." He said, sighing again. "If that's how you want it, then I'll not tell him." Gerald agrees after some time. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." Stan smiled.

After two hours of partying, everyone in the Marsh family went to bed since its already 2 AM in the morning. Stan went back outside to get the trophy in the Lancer's trunk. The trophy was a bit heavy, so with the help of Randy, they carried it to his room, and put it next to the left side of his cabinet.

Before he slept, he looks at the trophy and felt very happy. He split the prize money with his dad, 50-50. (around $5000) Shelly also demanded money from him, and since Stan can't do anything about that, he had to give her $2500, which leaves him the same amount. He didn't care much about the money, but more about the trophy.

Everyone later slept for the night.

The next day, Mr. Garrison called Stan, saying that he is excused from class for the rest of the week. "Stan, considering you represented South Park in the race, I'm giving you a week-off. Principal Victoria approved of the idea. Enjoy!" He said. Stan, after hearing what he said, is very happy. He jumped a bit on his bed and thanked him back. "Thanks, Mr. Garrison! This really.. means a lot!" He said. Not only did he score a week-long break, this also prevents Kyle from knowing about the race for a while. Which is good to him.

Back in the hospital, Tweek woke up first. As he got up from the hospital bed, he looked at Craig with a sense of guilt, and a sad feeling unto him. "I-its my fault, its my fault! Agh! This is too much pressure man, what if I really killed him?!" He said, panicking.

Then, after what seems an eternity to him, Craig finally woke up, looking around the hospital room. "W-what happened?" He said, confused and disoriented. He looks at Tweek, who is at the right side of the bed. "I-I.." Tweek said, about to cry. "..crashed into you on the corkscrew.. turn.." He later looked down and covered his face with his arms. He started to weep.

"W-what? Tweek.. FUCK YOU!" Craig beamed at him. "I knew it was you! You shouldn't have crashed into me!" He said, flipping his middle finger from his right hand to him. "Look what you've done! Now I can't race anymore!" He said, with a tear on his left eye. "I know, I know! I'm really sorry! This is way too much pressure for me.. Please, forgive me.. Craig.." Tweek begged to him for forgiveness.

"Its too late. My legs are broken, my left arm is numb, and my Viper.. ruined." Craig said in a miserable manner. "It was all.. because of you!" Craig shoved Tweek away. "Get away.. from me!" He shouted. "Craig, please! I'm going to make it up to you! Please, just give me.. another chance.." Tweek said, weeping even more and away from his bed.

The commotion that the two made have woken up Token and Clyde. "W-what's going on?" Clyde asked. "Oh crap." Token looked at the right. He later rushed to Craig and Tweek.

"Whoa! Relax, you two! Craig, I'm happy that you're awake, but Tweek didn't do it on purpose!" Token said. "What the fuck are you talking about, Token? He CRASHED into me!" Craig beamed at him. "I know! But Tweek already apologized. He didn't mean it, Craig!" Token continued to defend Tweek.

Clyde later approached Tweek. "See.. what you've done?" Clyde said. "Because of you.. you ruined.. his racing career. And yours." Clyde told him with disgust. "I.. I know, Clyde. But there has to be a way to fix all of this! My Supra's dead too!" Tweek said, panicking miserably.

"Look, for now, you should stay here with Craig." Clyde suggested. "Me and Token have school today. We don't want to be absent." He followed. Clyde later tells Token that they should leave for school. Token later agrees to go with him. "Tweek, Craig.. we'll be back after school. Don't try to injure yourselves. This is not like the time you guys fought at school one time." Token said. The two later left the room, and headed to a nearby bus stop.

Meanwhile, in Kyle's home, Kyle noticed that Gerald is sleeping heavily on the living room couch. "Dad, did you sleep late again?" He asked. "Yep, he did. He went partying last night." Sheila said. "What? Where'd he go to this time?" He asked. "Well, he told me not to tell you, so I don't know." She answered bluntly. "Mom, come on, tell me. I know you're hiding it from me." Kyle said.

"Sorry, son. But I'm not telling you where he partied at. Just go get ready for school." Sheila later leaves the living room and heads into the kitchen. Now Kyle wants to know what on earth is actually going on.

Stan stays home, but.. will his secret about his victory in Laguna Seca remain as a personal secret? Or will Kyle find out soon enough? Can Tweek repair his friendship bond with Craig, even if the damage he did to him is fatal? He will try everything in order to do so..

(to be continued)

(this may be a bit heart-heavy)


	5. Chapter 5-The Mentors

Chapter 5-The Mentors

Tweek, desperate to get Craig to befriend him once more, tries to make it up to him. "Craig.. I'm sorry.. really.. I didn't mean to crash into y-you.." He said, warming up to him. He has to find a way to make it up to him somehow.

Craig sighed. "Thanks to you, I'm never getting into Le Mans. I managed to qualify for it weeks before that race, and I made it. Its my dream to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans. And you ruined it, Tweek. Fuck you." He said, disappointed and saddened.

"I-I can drive for you! Please, Craig, its the only way!" Tweek said, begging him. "You? After you crashed into me? Tweek, don't make me fucking laugh.." Craig said, sarcastically laughing. "B-but.. if y-you're not driving.. then.. who will? Please.. Craig.. I can.. do it." Tweek begged again.

There is silence. Craig knew that Tweek is right, he doesn't have anyone else to replace him. With that in mind, Craig thinks about it.

Back at school, everyone is present. Except Stan, Craig and Tweek. "Uhm.. excuse me.. Clyde? Token? Where's your friends?" Mr. Garrison said, looking at them while checking attendance. "They're.. in the hospital, Mr. Garrison." Clyde said. "Y-yeah. They got sick on the way back from the race." Token said, lying in hopes the class won't know what happened to Craig and Tweek.

"Oh.. I guess a long cruise really does put the number on you. Alright class, sit down. Let's talk about some mechanics." Mr. Garrison said. "And if you're wondering, we're talking about mechanics thanks to our racer pals here. This will last for one hour." He continued.

Cartman knew what is going on, because he was the one that heard Stan's Lancer in the distance last night. "Stan's up to something. I'm gonna have to sneak in to his house tonight." He said. "Cartman, don't. Stan's taking a break." Kyle said, trying to stop him. "Kyle, are you serious? Stan's hiding something from us. Aside from that race. Are you curious to know that?" Cartman said to him. "No, I'm not. Its Stan's business, not ours, Cartman." Kyle said, and turned away from him.

Kenny, however, spilled the beans. But not to Cartman, instead, he told Wendy. "Mph, mph mmph mph." (Wendy, I'll tell you something.) Kenny said to him during the class. "What is it, Kenny? Something about Stan?" She replied. "Mph. Mph mph mmph mph!" (Yeah. He won the race yesterday!)

Wendy is shocked, and let out a noticeable cheer. "Really? How did you know?" She asked Kenny. "Mph mph mph mmph mhmhp, mph mph mmph!" (I saw it on the Laguna Seca official site, and I saw the results!) Kenny mumbles to her. Bebe and Red later overheard them. "Wendy, why are you so cheery?" Bebe asked. "Cause Stan won!" She said, silently. "Whoa? For real? See? Told you he'd win against Craig. You gotta date him now, Wendy!" Bebe said to her. "F-fine.. only this time." Wendy sighed and accepted it.

"Okay class, stop with the noise.. we're all excited to hear who won the race at Laguna Seca, but let's just continue on, okay?" Mr. Garrison said, after hearing the noise. Red later smiled after Garrison's words. "Stan's really going for the big leagues now, Wendy." She said to her. "Yeah, he really is." Wendy said and smiled.

Butters is too anxious to know who won. But he holds his curiosity until the end of the class. "Oh boy.. I really want to know who won.. can it be Tweek? Stan? Craig? I wanna know!" He thought to himself.

Back at the hospital room, Tweek still waits for Craig's decision to accept his offer. "Craig.." Tweek said, still unhappy. A nurse arrives and leaves a meal consisting of a tenderloin steak, Java rice, and a sunny-side up egg. There's also coffee on the tray as well. "Hey.. Tweek.. want some coffee?" Craig said as he handed the coffee mug to him with his right hand.

Tweek headed over to Craig and accepted the coffee. "T-thank you, Craig.." He said as he cheered himself up. As the two ate their respective food, Craig mutters about the offer. "Tweek.. about.. the offer on you taking over.." Craig said. "Y-yeah? A-are you going to accept it?" He said, shyly. "Well, after some thought, yes. I'll let you.. enter in my place for the Le Mans race coming after a few months." Craig said, after thinking when Tweek told him on a replacement driver.

"Really? Thank you! I'm going to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans for you, Craig! I p-promise!" Tweek said, happily after Craig accepted his offer to take his place. He spilled some coffee on his shirt though. "But.." Craig said to him. "..in one condition." Tweek heard him, and he felt scared after putting the mug on the table next to Craig's bed. "W-what is that condition, C-Craig?" He said, scared.

"I have to teach you. Is that okay with you, Tweek?" Craig said to him. "Really? Y-you'll teach me? Sure! I'll let you be my instructor!" Tweek said happily after hearing the condition. "Good. We'll.. start after I get out of the hospital." Craig said, and took a nap. Tweek, happy after Craig accepted his offer to take his place, will require every bit of training as racing for a whole day is hard to pull off. He later tucked Craig in during his nap.

Back in school, class is already over, and before the class leaves, Mr. Garrison asks Kyle and Kenny to stay. "Hey, Kyle, Kenny, can you stay here? The rest of the class, please leave." Mr. Garrison said to them. The class left and the students went home. Except Wendy, Bebe and Red as they headed to Stan's house to congratulate him.

"I'll tell you two something. I don't think you guys know, but.." Mr. Garrison said after the class left. "Mph mph, mmph?" (Stan won, right?) Kenny said to him. "Y-yeah, that's right, Kenny. He won the race yesterday." Mr. Garrison responded. "No way, really? That's really cool of Stan to win, and even against Craig too!" Kyle said, after hearing the news.

"Mph mph, mph mmph mph mmph mmph mhp mph!" (Yeah, and I heard winning the race gives you a ticket to race in Le Mans too!) Kenny said excitedly. "No.. way.. Le Mans is one of the world's famous race events! Stan racing there is.. really unbelievable!" Kyle said, after hearing this. "Well, boys, I hope you two can help him, since Le Mans will start after a few months. You can train him, even." Mr. Garrison suggested. "Train, huh? Well.. sadly I can't drive.. what about you, Kenny?" Kyle said. "Mph, mph mph mmph mph. Mph mph mmph, mph.." (Maybe, I can try to train him. I know a lot about racing.. driving cars, well..)

"We can do it, Kenny. If not, maybe we can ask someone to train him." Kyle said. Kenny nods, and Mr. Garrison later agrees. "Be sure to train him regularly. That event is not for the newbs." Mr. Garrison said, and leaves the class. Kyle knows he's right, Le Mans is not for the faint of heart and the noobish.

(to be continued) 


End file.
